voices
by leakingpenholder
Summary: Voices, how long ago was it she had heard voices? She didn't know, too long. The blackness still surrounded her. The colour voices made in her lonesome world was cheerful, like hope in dark times. Like the aurora in the endless night at the South Pole.
1. Chapter 1

_Voices . . . how long ago was it she had heard voices? She didn't know. Too long. The blackness still surrounded her. But the colour voices made in her lonesome world was cheerful, like hope in dark times. Like a small ray of the sun after a year of just rain. Like the aurora in the endless night at the South Pole. _

'Good Morning Miss Granger. Your friends are here again. They've come to keep you company,' she heard a nurse tell her.

'Hi, Hermione,' Ron said. His voice. She'd missed it the time she laid here in the darkness.

'Hey 'Mione,' Harry murmured. She didn't know how the world outside her thoughts was; she only had her memories from the battle. Harry had killed Voldemort and everyone had been ecstatic, but a few Deatheaters had been driving mad. Hermione tried to defend everybody, but had gotten hit by an extremely powerful hex. The next thing she remembered was being a prisoner in her own thoughts.

'Do you think she hears us?' asked Ron. Hermione tried to picture his face in her head. It was funny how much you could see by only hearing a voice.

'I have absolutely no idea, but I hope she does. It would be the second improvement of her state,' said the nurse The voice was polite, and Hermione imagined a woman of about forty years old, a little plump, red curly hair, a little browner than Ginny's, and a round face.

'We're so sorry for you. The world is so much better now there is peace,' Harry told her.

'They chose Shacklebolt as new minister. I think he will be at least better than Fudge,' said Ron. His voice was closer than Harry's, he probably sat next to her. But of course she wasn't sure. She needed to get used to the fact that she could only hear. Her body felt like she was locked in a too heavy and too tight suit of armour, and every time she tried to move everything ached and there was no movement. It would be hard living in here, knowing the world was still turning and people were worrying about her.

She felt herself slip away. No! She wanted to stay! She wanted to stay with her friends! But the deafness won and she didn't hear the voices of her best friends anymore. She was in nothing but dark emptiness again.

She was again lying in the dark room, soundless, motionless. Time was slowing down in this place. The only thing she could do was stare into the darkness. There was never a change in this place. It was always only the darkness. Sometimes it made her feel sad, scared or mad. But never a good mood. Mostly she didn't feel any moods. She would just stay here and think. That was all she could do. She had waited here for so long. Her own thoughts making her crazy. And now she had heard her friends talk to her. She drove herself crazy and fought to hear again. She wished she could only hear their voices. She had given up the fighting long ago. Something kept her between dead and life, though she preferred to be death than any longer in this room. Suddenly the room changed. A sound was heard.

Footsteps moved away from her. No! She needed to hear voices. She had to keep hearing. She didn't want to let it all go again. She didn't feel, see, move, smell or taste. But she did hear, she breathed and now it was all she had. And she needed to hold on to that. She focused on her breathing, but it was so weak she barely felt the air in her chest. She took a deep breath. By herself. Clean air. She could feel it. It wasn't the air she had felt before. This was better, she breathed by herself. Clean air filled her lungs and her mind.

'Mrs Rosian, her state has changed,' a voice said from nearby. It was unexpected and startled her a bit, though nobody would notice, because she couldn't move. But it was unfamiliar. Quick footsteps came closer. She kept breathing, it was weak, but it was a movement, an improvement, and a freedom. Air breathed by herself felt so much better than the stuff she didn't get herself.

'Dear Merlin!' The nurse exclaimed. 'Mister Malfoy, you're right. She breaths again on her own. But I don't want to risk lifting the spell now; her state can change back any moment.'

Wait a minute . . . Malfoy sat next to her bed? What was he doing here? He was one of the Deatheaters. Or at least she thought so. What had happened? Why did Malfoy come? He was a Deatheater and all Deatheaters where wanted since the war. Or, that was the logical thing that would happen. But now Malfoy sat by her bed side. What would he have said to her? Was he planning to hurt her?

'Talk to her, you sat in silence next to her for a while. But talking to her will maybe keep her closer to here. I'll leave you alone with her,' Nurse Rosian said, bustling out of the room. No! She couldn't leave her with Malfoy! What would he do to her? The silence there was now made her feel uncomfortable.

'Hi, Hermione. Well, you probably didn't expect me to sit here,' he said. His voice was sweet. She had never heard him talking without a sneer or sarcasm. That was probably why she hadn't recognized it.

'I need to tell you something you absolutely will not believe. Or at least try not to believe. Merlin, it's hard to tell something to someone that doesn't respond.' If she was able to giggle she probably would have. 'I'm sorry for teasing you. But you had to know, it was all an act. When I came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore knew, sooner or later, my father would try to make a Deatheater out of me. And he helped me to learn occlumency and spells, hexes and charms so when that time came I could become a spy for the Order. But I had to follow the ways of living my father had told me. So I had to hate you. How could I ever hate you? You're one of the most brilliant and friendly people I've ever met. Do you hear me? You're blushing so I think you do.' She didn't feel it by herself, but she was glad he could see she listened.

'I'm glad you know this now. But please know I never wanted to be like this. Of course I would help to defeat the man that had made sure my childhood was a nightmare. My father did everything for that stupid lord. And then, in our sixth year I got the mission to kill Dumbledore. I had a big fight with the old man about that. He couldn't believe I wouldn't be able to kill him. He showed me so many memories. I knew what I had to do when he was gone. But when it was time, I couldn't do it. I just didn't have enough strength. I was never able to kill someone. So Snape had to take it over from me. I figured out you would go with Harry and Ron on a search for horcruxes and I sneaked with you. I'm really good at the disillusionment charm. You probably didn't notice me apparating with you. I was always near of you, and it was possible, because almost all the Deatheaters where given the mission to search for the 'Golden Trio'. I helped you a lot, even while you didn't notice it. But in the castle back I had to join the side of Voldemort. I'm sorry for all the things I did to people. But I'm the most sorry about the things I did and said to you and your friends. I wish I'd never done that.'

After telling her this, he fell quiet again. And she was tired of the listening and the emptiness pulled her back. She fell asleep in her own dream world. The world that already was a dream, made a place for her to dream her own pleasant things. Her own world without heavy thoughts, without silence, with smells, colours, and movements. The place where she wanted to be at this moment.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Well, here's the beginning of my new multichip. Yes, I'm working on other stories, but there are so many I'm not starting to post them. **

**I really want to know if you like it or not, or something in between. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**And if you can't come up with any original comment, tell me in which house you yourself would want to be. **

**I want to be in Hufflepuf! **


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't have a single inkling of time when she awoke in her inner-world. The words of Malfoy were spinning around in her mind. If she looked very proper she thought she could see them passing by. Well of course that was impossible, but it would be a welcome change if they would. What he had told her, it was so much. So much. It would explain everything that had happened. Why he couldn't kill Dumbledore. Everything. Even why he suddenly sat next to her. But that was probably what he wanted her to think. Of course he wouldn't change. But why would he try to fool someone who wasn't consciousness. That would be daft. Though everything seemed so unlikely. She wanted to hear the voices again. Draco, Harry, Ron or even the nurse, somebody who could explain her what had happened and if everything that was told her before she woke up was true. She fought to hear any sound.

'– Ranger,' said the nurse. If she could smile, she would have smiled right now. She was pretty proud she had just done that herself, being able to hear, it was hard to do.

'Hi Hermione, I'm sorry I only visited you now. But I just couldn't bring myself to go and visit you when you could die any moment. I was scared. I'm so sorry,' she heard Ginny saying. Ginny, oh Merlin, Ginny. Something was wrong with her best female friend. She wanted to comfort her, but she couldn't. Luckily there was enough comfort in the beeping sound next to her bed. It started to beep faster and Ginny could see she was able to listen. 'Harry finally convinced me to visit you. He said the nurse had told him three days ago you had breathed by yourself. It took me a while but I came to visit you.' There was a silence.

'Hermione, I miss you. I need you. Harry is acting so strange. I don't know what to do. I'm afraid he's seeing someone else. What should I do? What would you do? I need you. Please wake up. George is also really sad. I'm not the only one that needs help. Draco needs it, too. He saved you and lost everything in his life. He was at our side and he blocked the killing curse that hit you. He saved your life. Hermione, everyone needs you. Ron almost doesn't talk anymore. Harry is acting strange. I need your advice and George and Draco need someone to talk to. Hermione, we all need you. You are the one that always kept us going. And now we've nearly stopped. We're scared of a future without you.' A soft sound made it clear, Ginny was crying. Hermione felt so sorry for Ginny, but she couldn't do a thing. She was a prisoner. A prisoner in her own body. Forced to do nothing.

'I'm sorry Hermione. I'm leaving,' said Ginny and her footsteps quickly moved away. From the other side she could hear the nurse coming.

'I'm going to give you some lunch,' said Madame Rossian. Hermione knew the nurse fed her something, but she didn't feel anything. She wished Ginny was still here. Suddenly she felt something pricking in her eyes. She was crying. She missed the world so much. The colours, the sounds, the feelings, the scents, her friends and even her enemies. She felt Madame Rossian put her down again and her footsteps moved away. She wished there was music or some sort other sort of sound, something that kept her in the world, even though she was pretty tired. Now she just couldn't let herself slip away, at least that was what she thought.

'Hey, Hermione.' Draco was here again. She wanted to say something back to him, but she couldn't. She hated the fact she couldn't say anything to the people that were talking to her.

'You've cried,' Draco wiped the tears away; she felt his hand touch her cheeks. Feeling, she had missed that. Though it felt different than she had remembered, like there was some material he was touching through. But his careful touch held her closer to reality than ever before.

'I'm sorry I didn't come for three days, but there are some people that think I'm trying to do something to you. I would never hurt you. Why would I hurt you if I saved your life?' If she hadn't been breathing magically, her breath would be stuck in her throat by now. Draco had really saved her life.

'Of course I couldn't let them kill you. But I never thought I would be able to save my own life, too. I'd never thought I would be able to perform the spell perfectly. But I made it. You see there is a spell to block the killing curse. Voldemort taught it to his Deatheaters, and when you block a killing curse and the spell isn't perfect, you die. I'm really glad we both survived it. I think you haven't noticed after that I had to fight seven Deatheaters. Luckily the Order had more power at that moment. And we both survived it. Because you are going to survive it. You can't leave me here.'

"I'm not going to leave you," she wanted to say, but she couldn't. She was captured in herself and wasn't able to get out. And with some bad luck, she wouldn't ever come out. She already had really much luck she didn't die immediately. Draco's hand took hers and she felt it. Her hand was hers, but she couldn't move it. His hand was warm, but she was like stone. She was just an empty body lying in a hospital bed, not sure if she'd ever wake up. A the feeling of immense dependence came over her. She could feel a tear escape from her eye. It was really making her tired to stay awake. The black nothing was pulling hard on her and she finally let herself get carried away. Again she lay in the black room. Not able to move, not able to see. She couldn't do anything else, but just lay there. Staring into nothing hoping to gain new strength or lose everything. She slipped away in a dreamless sleep.

**Like, dislike? TELL ME AND REVIEW. Please? Pretty pretty pretty pretty please? Just tell me your favourite harry Potter Character. I never get reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Time had passed by and Hermione woke up. Still not able to move, see, talk, hear, smell or feel something, but with new strength to stay with her friends. She was unaware of the time that had passed by. Focusing again she heard someone say her name.

'–d morning, Miss Granger. The sun is shining again and soon you'll have really much visitors. A family if I'm right. Your best friends are with them. Mister Weasley said they were his family and your friends too. So I accepted them. I hope you don't mind to have this many people visiting you. I'm glad you are awake, so you can hear them. Oh, there they come,' said Madame Rosian while bustling about the room. There were a lot of feet entering the room and all trying to make not much noise, but she heard every footstep on the floor. There were really much Weasleys. Her own parents didn't remember her. They were in Australia, or dead.

'Good morning. I'm Madame Rosian and I take care of Miss Granger. She can hear you at this moment. If something about her state changes I want you to come and get me from my office,' said Madame Rosian when everybody stopped moving. Her footsteps moved away. She was wearing some sort of heels, they made a funny sound.

'Morning, Hermione. Sorry for running away again yesterday. I was a little stressed,' Ginny was the first one to talk. 'All the Weasleys are here. At least the ones that you know. Bill and Fleur are here, with their daughter Victiore. You should see her; she looks just like her mother. She's clearly got Veela blood in her. Percy is also here. He's got new glasses that are even uglier than the last pair.'

'Hey, nothing against my glasses,' Percy said with his business-voice, though there was some sort of sarcasm in his voice. Percy would probably be a lot nicer than before.

'She can't see, so I have to tell her what I see. I did that yesterday too. I still don't know if she heard me, but I was telling who is here. Mum and dad are here too. Mum first wanted to make some sort of cake for you, but the nurse told me she couldn't give it to you so we brought you a bouquet of flowers. I think they are really beautiful and I think you like them, too. Charlie is here too. He's got a new scar and he is very proud of it so I'm not going to make any bad comments on it. Not it's necessary. Mum hates it, but I think it's cool 'cause it looks like a dragon. Nobody knows where he got it from, but I suspect a dragon. George is standing next to me and next to him is Angelique. They've been together for a month. I bet you remember Angelique from the Quiddich team at school. And of course Harry and Ron are here.' Hermione was really thankful for Ginny telling what was happening in the room. It made her feel like she was a part of the room, like she was in it herself. She could clearly picture it in her mind. The other Weasleys started to talk to her some in the same time.

'I'm sorry, but I have to give her some food,' Madame Rosian was trying to reach her, probably with some sort of watery food. Hermione felt some food get placed in the back of her mouth, and Madame Rosian forcing her to swallow. She didn't taste, she only felt the food entering her body. The Weasleys were quiet and probably bothered with their own thoughts.

'Mister Malfoy gets you a way easier to eat. Usually he does it for me. It's strange he hasn't turned up yet today. Usually he comes about now, maybe a little earlier. He's here every day,' said Madame Rosian. Draco came every day? It gave her a strange feeling. Draco came to visit her every day?

'Nobody has seen him since he rescued you. Nobody knows where he has gone. Shacklebolt knew some things from Dumbledore and wanted to give him a medal just like Harry, you, and me, but he was just gone. It's really strange and now it seems he comes here every day,' said Ron to her. Hermione tried to imagine the face of the redhead. Madame Rosian stopped giving her food. A click far away, but it had to be in the room. Hermione focussed on the footsteps coming closer. All here friends were here so it had to be Draco.

'Draco?' Merlin . . . that was her own voice! She had just spoken! Her tongue had moved. Though it was only very weakly and probably nobody heard it. But she had spoken, she had moved.

'Miss Granger, did you just say something?' said Madame Rosian.

'Yes, she said something for sure,' Mrs. Weasley said. The footsteps came closer.. It wasn't Draco. If it was, he would have said something by now. Than who was it?

'You were right, I entered,' Draco! She realized she was longing to hear from him. Hear his voice. It was special and different from her friends. He had saved her. Something had changed between the two of them. Like she had a new best friend. A new best friend from who she couldn't imagine how he looked at his moment. She wanted to hug someone, but of course she couldn't.

As she slowly got pulled back into the darkness she heard someone say her name. And everything was gone. She felt drained. Every bit of energy was lost. Was this how it felt to die? To slowly die in your sleep. Just letting all the energy fade away. The darkness turned white. It was to bright. To bright and she was too heavy. Her body was so heavy. She drifted away from the place where her friends were, back into herself. And falling into a dreamless sleep.

She wasn't dead, that was for sure. It was the only thing she knew for sure when she woke up in herself. She was back inside the prison of her own body. The blackness around her was depressing to see, but she still hadn't got enough energy to be able to hear. She was learning to understand how hard you body worked every second of the day when you were in normal condition. But she wasn't and because some connection didn't work properly at this moment, she had to take over all it's tasks. It was very tough work, for sure when you've never tried it before. She was to tired now to make sure she could hear. She could better go to sleep again. But she laid awake in herself. She wished now she had her mother sitting next to her bed singing the lullaby she used to sing when Hermione was little.

After a brief moment of mind silence her thoughts turned to Ginny. She had a problem with Harry, Harry had been acting strange. But Harry always acted strange, he was strange, just as Ron. But Ron was, well, Ron was Ron. And Harry was Harry and they were both special. Just as everybody. But she wasn't at this moment. She didn't knew if she was Hermione, or her body was Hermione, because it definitely wasn't the same. Her body seemed to speak a complete different language than her mind, or at least right now. But languages were learnable, would that mean she could learn to take over her body again? But it all wasn't sure, and there was nobody to tell her what she was supposed to do, and there was no book to look in. She wouldn't get anywhere without a guide. It was such a moment where you, if you could, would fall back onto your pillow or fall in an armchair or on a couch. And you would lay there staring at the ceiling trying to figure out a way of stopping yourself of thinking about that one thing, and at that moment you already wouldn't be thinking about that anymore, but you didn't know and continued to think about a way to stop the thinking about it. It was all very confusing, but it went always like that in her mind.

She wasn't doing much, but even being awake was making her tired. The inner world was so boring, why was there never a change? I mean she couldn't be that boring, or was she? Ron, Harry and Ginny always said she had to loosen up a bit. Maybe she should do that, it would probably make her less boring. Though when she just laid here, she couldn't be much more interesting just laying here, she needed to wake up. But she didn't know if that would ever happen. And finally the sleep caught her and she got carried away in a dream about an ordinary school day in which she worked hard. It was a good dream, something she wanted to do, just being at school, alive and normal.

But when Hermione woke up, she was still caught. But her new energy was enough, she was sure of it. And her ears opened for the world outside.

'It's such a shame that they didn't bring more colour to the hospital. People would enjoy it to be here much more. Not it's enjoyable to lay here, but still,' she hear Luna say. Hermione took a deep breath and the beeping started to speed up.

'Oh, Hermione you're awake. I'm glad you are, Madame Rosian said if you breathed you were awake and you could hear me. You know, minister Shacklebolt has been trying to see you awake for over a week, but all the time you weren't able to hear him, I think. It must be very heavy to hear otherwise you would do it constantly. I don't know why Shacklebolt came, but he wasn't very happy when he didn't meet you. He wasn't angry either, but he didn't like it.' In her mind she grinned. Luna was fun to hear. Her dreamy voice made almost everything funny. She also noticed other things than her other friends. But Luna wasn't always a good person to talk to when you could reply, but now it was a welcome change. Everybody was now to serious around her.

'At least now you don't have any problems with the Peslispers. You know, those little creatures that bother you when you have a brilliant idea and when you want to write it down you lost it. The make you forget the idea and you can't remember it until you can't write it down or until it's to late. I hate them, but they don't bother unconscious people. Besides you can't write anything down now, so you would also don't give them any reason to bother you. Maybe I should discuss that with dad. That would be the perfect reason. They also don't bother you in your sleep you know so I think it fits perfectly, don't you think so too? Oh, I also had to say hi from my dad. He feels so sorry for what happened to you, Harry and Ron last year. I brought you a book he has for you. It's about spells, spells my mother made and worked. All transfiguration. You're the first one that has a copy of it. Dad didn't want to publish it until now, it was too hard for him. I hope you like it.' Hermione decided to save her energy for later and didn't hear Luna anymore.

In her mind she pictured the way her room had to look right now. Her breathing stopped again and the magical oxygen filled her lungs, but she barely felt it anymore. It felt like it wasn't real. She didn't know very much about Luna, and actually she was very nice. Hermione tried to create a rhythm in her days by trying to sleep now, so she could be awake when there were guests.

**Don't you all love Luna? This is the longest chap I've written for this story yet. Tell me, you like it? You don't like it. REVIEW ANYTHING! Tell me… Your favourite place in the Harry Potter world. Mine's the Daigon Alley**


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke something had changed, she knew it. She tried to breathe, but she couldn't, she just couldn't. Panic came over her, something was wrong. Really wrong. She opened her ears.

'We have to do something! We can't just let her die!' it was Madame Rosian, panic was in her voice, but also sadness.

'Dear Miss Rosian, how many times do I have to tell you, you must not care to much for your patients? She hasn't been awake in over two weeks. She is practically already dead,' this was an unknown person. But he didn't sound nice, harsh and professional. She would say he was a business man, but because he was in a hospital visiting her, he had to be her mediwizard. But what he had said hit her hard, she was practically already dead? But why? How? How long had she slept? She tried to breathe again, but her lungs wouldn't cooperate. If she could she would have cried, she wasn't dead. Not yet at least. Her heartbeat, she heard it on some instrument. It was her heartbeat! How could they say she had died?

'But Sir, her heartbeat! It's been like this all the time, she's alive! You can't just stop giving her oxygen! You would murder her! You would be a murderer!' her voice increased in volume and height. 'Her visitors, some need her! Miss Weasley comes here a lot, she needs Miss Granger. And mister Malfoy still only shows himself here! These people need her! Think about her friends.'

'Please, Sir, don't do it. I know it has been two weeks, but please don't,' it was Draco. Hermione calmed down a bit. If he was there everything would be okay.

'Since I placed the new breathing charm on her she's dying, we all knew this was coming,' said the doctor.

'That's all because of the new charm, she needs to be able to breath by herself, she sometimes does that! Please! NO DON'T!' Suddenly the magical air was gone. It was like time had stopped. It was silent all around her. She couldn't breathe! She tried to breathe by herself, but she couldn't. Her head became fuzzy. She felt the blood in her body slowing down, she felt the energy slip away.

'She is alive! Stop this! Put the charm on her again! You murderer! She's turning purple!' it was Draco's scream.

'No I wont! She was as good as dead and we're only wasting time and money!' She couldn't listen anymore. Her body ached and her chest felt completely empty, she had used all oxygen she had left, she was going to die. A few seconds. With her last powers she gave another try to breathe, she couldn't. It was to heavy. She felt her body starting to shiver slightly. There came a lot of pressure on her chest, she gave it a last shot before she would die. It was like a barrier that broke in pieces. Air, clean, non magical air filled her lungs and the body she couldn't control calmed down. Everything hurt, but she was alive. She had fought and won, but just for today.

'Thank you, Hermione,' she heard Draco say. 'Thank you for breaking the charm of that murderer. Thank you for staying.'

'Yes, thank you Miss Granger,' said Madame Rosian. She had to stay awake, she had to breathe by herself. Even though it cost her so much energy. She wanted to sleep. Her heartbeat increased in speed.

'Don't worry, Miss Granger. I'll put the charm on you myself. You are a strong witch. We both know you're going to survive it. Don't worry,' Hermione relaxed and stopped breathing. The magical oxygen tasted better than it had ever done before. She let herself slip off in herself, and sleep. She dreamt she was drowning, but there was no water, and when she ran out of oxygen, she opened her mouth and a pair of lips locked on her own, giving her the air to breathe again. But she couldn't open her eyes to see who it was, she couldn't move to feel the person and she didn't hear anything.

She woke up in the situation she had been in her dream, she didn't feel, hear, smell, taste, see, and she couldn't move. But she got used to the feeling she couldn't do anything. As time passed by she tried to get to the surface of her body. And it worked, she felt something on her lips and heard someone breathing very close to her face, but it wasn't her own breath. She kept herself quiet. Immediately she thought about her dream.

'So, now you can't protest Hermione. Though I have to say it fits you really well, maybe I should ask Madame Rosian to have a look at it, don't you think that's a good idea? Madame Rosian? Could you come for a moment? Hermione and I want your opinion,' said Ginny. Madame Rosian walked to them.

'Well, do you like the make-up? I thought it would be good for her if I would give her lipstick for once.'

'I agree, it looks good on her,' said Madame Rosian. If she could, Hermione would shook her head, but she couldn't. Ginny had always tried to convince her of wearing make-up. The only time she let Ginny do her make-up was at the Yule ball. Otherwise she would have spend almost an hour extra in the morning, and she could use that extra hour for some more sleep. She was more an evening person, someone that could work till really late, but never was able to wake up properly. She could wake up, but she had then a quarter of an hour trying to stay awake.

'I think I have to leave. My lunch break is almost over,' said Ginny. She heard two pairs of foots moving away from her, both in opposite direction. She was left alone again. That was until footsteps came in again. It was a shame she couldn't tell by the footsteps who it was.

'Good afternoon. Hermione,' said a voice, a very familiar voice, Draco's voice. A warm feeling filled her. The feeling of being safe, of being home, or that it would all turn out just fine.

'I see Ginny forgot to bring you new flowers. She was pretty nice to me. I never expected her to forget the past so easily. I did expect her to take it more easy than Potter and Weasley, but not so easy. But I don't complain. I'm actually very glad someone was able to accept me that soon. I'm wanted. Every deatheater that escaped Azkaban is looking for me. I'm constantly hiding. And that's why I can't see Kingsley. I know I'm not safe here either, but, Man, I don't even know why I keep coming. I only know I can't resist the urge to come. It's so stupid, Blaise says it too. He's the only one who stayed my friend, but he's risking his life, and I don't know if I want him to do that. My life is so complicated, I wish it was easier sometime,' Hermione was really glad Draco didn't notice she was awake right now. Not that she would stay awake much longer.

'I don't know what's going on with me. Maybe I'm seeing things. Or do I believe what Ginny says. Can you believe it? I don't know if I have to believe it, even though it's especially about me. She says I'm in love with you. Do you know if that's true? And if it was that way, would you return the feelings? Why am I even asking that? God I'm being stupid,' Hermione couldn't listen anymore. She was to tired, she fell asleep.

**YEAH! So here's my favourite chap. It was fun to write it, but probably not for Hermione. So SORRY HERMIONE! **

**It's not really long, I know. But I kind of like it.**

**And to everyone who reads this: PLEASE, REVIEW!**** Just your favourite teacher!**


	5. Chapter 5

She dreamt again.

_She was flying over the land. She saw the beauty she had missed so much. She smiled enjoying the feeling of being in the air. Far away from her the sun was setting, she was flying towards it. But the sun kept lowering and all the light went out. She was no longer flying free, she was on a broomstick. Below her she could hear people scream. Her breath became heavier. Panic came over her. She wanted to steer de broomstick down, but it only went higher and more screams. Her body felt pain. Much pain. She was shacking from pain and shivering from cold. A tear rolled down her cheek. Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her. The broomstick slowed down and the screaming down her stopped. She tried to look around for who was sitting behind her, but there was still no light. A pair of lips were pressed upon hers, but she was unable to move, she became more stiff and deaf. She wanted to ask for help but she couldn't. She was lying flat again, alone somewhere dark. __Her ankles were tied to some wooden plate she laid upon. She couldn't stand up but sitting was possible. She was captured. She wanted to escape from this situation, but she herself couldn't do anything. She had to get help from someone. She sat up and grabbed a piece of parchment, ink and a quill._

"_Help me," she wrote. The quill dropped out of her hand, the ink kept standing, wherever it stood, next to the parchment. But she fell back down on her back. Exhausted._

But when she woke up she wasn't exhausted at all. She was feeling refreshed and new. She could hear, feel and breathe.

'Herms, someone touched your stuff!' it was Harry. She heard the familiar sound of someone looking through a book, but it was followed by a gasp: 'Someone even wrote in you book!' What? Someone wrote in her book? Her book! That was so disrespectful and just rude! She couldn't do anything about it.

'Someone was really in a rush. Your quill is laying on the floor and the top of your inkwell is missing. Oh, here it is. And, oh, Merlin! Hermione what happened to your make-up? Yesterday when I left it was still perfect but now it's, a mess! Well only the lipstick, but still!' Ginny was saying.

'"Help me" Ginny I don't understand why someone would write this in the book. I mean who would want to write: "Help me" in a book of an unconscious person?' after Harry had said this it remained silent for a moment. Harry or Ginny probably had an idea and the other one was looking at him or her now.

'Or she did it herself,' said Ginny.

'Ginny, she's in a coma!' said Harry.

'Yes, but she surprised us all too when she talked all of the sudden. Maybe in some state she managed it to sit up and do something. And I can imagine she sat up wrote in her book, and fell back before she could do anything else.' Ginny's idea made Hermione think. Especially about her dream. She left Ginny and Harry to her inner room. The unchanging room, the room she could see her thoughts in. With her new strength she didn't visit it that much anymore, but it proved itself useful. Help me was written in her book, her quill laid on the floor and the inkwell was open. Her lipstick was messed up. It would all explain it, but it wouldn't be possible. She was so weak right now, how could she have flown? How could things happen that fast? Or only a part would have happened. The last part, but what did mess up her make-up? Probably she did when she sat up. She probably stroke accidentally over her lips, yes, that would be logical. But she couldn't put the thought of the kiss in her dream out of her mind. It had felt so real, so warm and safe. Just as it had been with Ron, once:

_They were walking away from the hospital wing, Ron had just been released. In a corner on their way to the common room Ron made a sudden stop. Hermione looked around to see what was wrong. Ron stepped towards her facing her. She had felt something was coming. His lips were pressed gently on hers. _

By that time she hadn't known that there was the other kind of love between them. Like brother and sister, just as she had with Harry. It was the only romantic kiss she had ever gotten. She had pushed Krum away in fourth year, and she escaped from McLaggen. But she had never answered a real kiss. She almost wished it was someone who kissed her, but who could it be. Well she probably was famous so it could have been anyone. Maybe even that mediwizard that almost murdered her. That was really gross to think. Ginny had always told her, she was to good for men, but Hermione hadn't ever been able to believe her. If she was so special, why did nobody show it to her. She had loved Ron for a year, but it blew over very soon, and all the time Ginny had told her there would be someone better for her, someone who was worth it all. Hermione had seen from the beginning that the couple of Harry and Ginny was made in heaven, but she only told Ginny. And it was good it was like that, otherwise it would turn out completely different probably. Maybe if that hadn't happened she wouldn't lay here in a coma, but would be dead. It was only the question which one you preferred, dead, or almost dead.

She opened her ears and started to feel and breathe again. Someone was stroking her hand gently. The hand was warm and strong, but scarred by the past. On her other side she heard to persons whispering something. She couldn't hear it, just couldn't hear it, but maybe that came because there was the sound of more people in the room. The Weasley's it had to be the Weasleys.

'She looks so peaceful,' said Mrs Weasley. She had been entirely right. According to the sound all the Weasleys she knew were there. The door went open and suddenly someone let go of her hand moving a bit away from her.

'Good afternoon everyone, is she awake?' it was Kingsley. Luna had already told her Kingsley wanted to see her awake. But from the moment the door went open the person who held her let go of her hand and stood quickly with the other Weasleys. It was a shame she didn't know who it was.

'She's awake now, Kingsly, I think she can hear you,' said Madame Rosian.

'Oh, good, finally. Well Hermione, I've been trying to catch you awake, but with all the things I need to do as minister of magic I don't have much time. I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that we, everybody at the ministry and almost every wizard in the country, want to thank you for your help in defeating Voldemort. And I especially want to thank you for saving so much lives when the deatheaters started to attack afterwards. So, when you're able to do that, we're going to give you a medal for Victorious Interrupting of Common Terror and Other Reasons by a Youngling, also the VICTORY medal named.' Hermione knew that medal. She had read about it. It had been only given once, and now she would get it! It was the highest medal you could get as a just aged wizard. For the adults medals you needed to be twenty. But Hermione was really glad with it.

'Well I wanted to tell you that. Once again, thank you Miss Granger,' and with these words Kingsley Shacklebolt walked away. The door closed and someone freed himself from the group of Weasleys. It couldn't be Ginny or Luna, the footsteps were to heavy, it had to be a boy. Mrs Weasley had a completely different sound of footsteps, she had heard that to often in the Burrow. Now was the question, who was it. That was the problem with so many visitors, you couldn't tell who was walking. He took her hand again, the same warm hand as before Shacklebolt came in. She calmed completely down. The usual chatter of the Weasley's started again. She didn't actually listen to them. She didn't had to, she couldn't answer.

She just kept feeling a hand upon hers. Now she only felt how cold she had to be. She must feel like ice. But she couldn't make herself warm up.

'Mum, what the mediwizard said wasn't true, was it? The colour might have disappeared, but she isn't going to die. She just can't die! Hermione won't die, will she?' the words of Ginny made everyone else quiet. It was completely silent. The person who stroke her hand stopped for a moment.

'No, she won't die. That mediwizard tried to kill her before. She saved herself, back then. Didn't she Mister Malfoy?' said Madame Rosian.

'Yes, she did,' it was the only voice that came from her left. The side where the person sat that held her hand. Hermione felt herself almost glow. Why did she feel this way every time she knew Draco was close to her? She wouldn't be… Would she?

'Miss Granger, is an exceptionally strong person. It would surprise me if she wouldn't survive it. She's stayed alive for three months, nobody has done that before. And from the signals I get, she gets stronger and stronger, every day,' said Madame Rosian. Hermione took a break, a short break she decided. She stopped breathing and let the breathing charm take it over. She stopped hearing and let herself fall back into the never-changing-room.

**And another chap. You guys know it, but for everyone who's spent to much time under a stone, Please review! This time, your favourite patronus! And a disclaimer because I thought everybody would know it already, BUT I don't own Harry Potter, the characters, the locations, the spells, the idea, nothing! Shame isn't it **

**AND… I want to thank a few people**

**Phoenix feathers85: **You don't have to worry. **Rhodella**: She's indeed awesome. **Erica:** You're really awesome you keep reviewing. **Silverlionessdreamer: **Yeah, AVPM rocks!


	6. Chapter 6

She was longing to talk to someone. Simply talk, didn't matter about what, just because she missed the sound over her own voice, because she missed the feeling of her lips moving to form words. She was longing to feel the touch of Draco again. Why did he constantly occupy her mind? She almost couldn't think about anything else. She had never had felt something like that for anybody else. Not for Ron at that time. Not for Viktor in fourth year. Never, for nobody. Ginny had told her about Harry. Hermione had been able to tell from the way Ginny spoke his name how much she loved him. What would Ginny say if she told her about Draco. Would she hear the same things in her voice? Would Ginny be able to tell her if she was… in love with Draco Malfoy? Something had grown between the two of them since he had saved her life. She knew for sure, what else would explain why he held her hand? She never knew how long she was inside this room. So she decided to hear what was going on outside. She could hear the Weasleys had left, but someone still held her hand, and it couldn't be anybody else but Draco.

'Hermione, I'm starting to believe Ginny. And really believe her. I mean I can't resist coming here, you're like a magnet pulling me here even though we both can't help it. I can't stop watching you. Even now you look so still, you're so incredibly beautiful. I don't suspect you heard it that much, according to the fact I heard you only had two boyfriends and one of them it completely didn't work out with. I never thought you and Ron would be such a great couple, but others did. And Krum would probably have told you only a few times, I mean he didn't last long either,' said Draco. Hermione wanted to shook her head. Viktor had never told her she was beautiful, Ron neither. There were only two persons who had ever told her that. And that were Ginny and now he. Why was he telling it to her? She kept herself quiet, maybe she wasn't allowed to hear it, but she wanted to desperately to.

'Hermione, I think I'm in love with you. Hermione was shocked, in a reflex she started to breath. The beeping next to her stopped, she could feel his hand stiffened. She had scared him to too.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I have to leave,' Draco let go of her hand and she could hear him stand up. She didn't want him to leave! All she wanted was him to be close to her, her heart was beating twice as fast as it was supposed to be in her state, but she knew this wasn't dangerous, not yet. Her thoughts tried to take her with them. She knew it, right now and here, in an unconscious state. She knew she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

'Draco…,' she managed to say, with her own voice. 'Please, stay.' It was the second time she had done that now. She heard his footsteps stop and him turning around.

'What did you say?'

'Stay with me,' she said. She was doing very wrong, speaking was the toughest thing she had done so far, it made her feel dizzy, but she wanted him to know. His footsteps came closer and his hand took a hold of hers.

'I love you too,' she brought out with lots of pains. She felt completely drained, she couldn't do anything anymore, and now it was all to late. It was all much to late. She feeling of his hand faded away, the beeping sounds next to her died down and her breathing stopped, she didn't feel it anymore. Her body became heavier than it had done every before. She knew it was happening now. She knew it was over, she had given it all away. She would leave them all behind without her. Ginny, Luna, Harry, Ron, Fred, Mrs Weasley, Mister Weasley, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fleur, Kingsley, McGonagall, Madame Rosian, everyone she knew, but especially Draco. She wanted to cry for them, but she couldn't, it was the end. She had always imagined she would be panicking, but she didn't. It was calm and slowly. She had known it was coming, and now she was finally there, she would be free to go. But she didn't want to, she wanted to stay with him. She only couldn't stop it, it was time. In her mind everything went lighter, and her body became heavier, and heavier putting more amounts of weight upon her.

'Is this really how you die?' she asked with a weak voice to a person she couldn't see. The pressure on her chest was like the charm that was trying to choke her

'No, you're not going to die,' but she knew that voice. It was Draco, but then he would be dead too! No, no, that couldn't happen! It just couldn't be! Her eyes shot open.

'This is how you wake up,' said Draco. Hermione looked at his face right in front of her. His face was so perfectly shaped, just as she had remembered. Next to her there was beeping, calmly beeping, her breath, her heartbeat. It would all be okay. She had fought, and won, really won. The feeling of immense tiredness came over her again.

'Tired, so tired,' she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Really asleep. Not the room with nothing, but a dreamless sleep. A sleep she would wake up from.

She didn't know how long she slept when she woke up. It was completely dark in the room she never had really looked at. And someone held her hand. With lots of pains she managed it to move her head so she could look at him. Draco had fallen asleep holding her hand. She wondered if she had been really longing for his voice, just because he had saved her. Or was there something more. Draco moved. He looked up at her and smiled. It was the first time she had seen him smiling. Her hand was cold still in his warm hand. He let go of her hand. His eyes wandered over her and stopped at her eyes.

'Thank you,' Hermione whispered her lips forming the words with slow movements. Being unconscious for such a long time had definitely done some serious damage, but she was speaking. She practically tasted every word on her lips. 'For saving my life, and others.'

'It was pleasure,' said Draco. Hermione didn't answer, it cost to much energy, she wanted to know some more things.

'You stayed?'

'Yes, I stayed with you,' said Draco and he caressed her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her cheek.

'Why did you save me?' she asked when he removed his hand and opened her eyes.

'That doesn't matter,' said Draco.

'Yes, it does. You could have died, at least you told me,' said Hermione. Draco sat down at the edge of her bed and took her hand again.

'Because you are the smartest, best, and most loving witch I've ever seen. I couldn't loose you, nobody could,' said Draco, Hermione smiled weakly. 'Madame Rosian, she's awake.' Hermione relaxed completely now. People would know it was al going alright with her. Madame Rosians quick footsteps came closer. She was different than Hermione had thought, but not very different. She was indeed a little plumb and had the colour hair she had thought she would have, her face was heart shaped and with bright red lipstick. She was a little younger, maybe around thirty. She looked back at Draco with his handsome face. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but she was so tired. The smile that had been on her face faded.

'What's wrong?' asked Draco.

'Tired, I'm so tired.' She felt herself fall asleep.

When she woke up Draco was gone and next to her was Madame Rosian busy with some needles.

'Ah, Miss Granger. Good you're awake. I'm going to take some of your blood for tests. We don't know how you got into your state and we need to observe you so we will know what we're doing next time. Now if you'd please relax and lay still I'll take some –' she was cut off by Hermione.

'Where's Draco. When did he leave?' she asked.

'Mister Malfoy has left the room so I could take some of your blood. He'll be back in a few seconds. Now please relax.' Madame Rosian took some samples of her blood and left. She could barely move, she was too weak. Where was Draco? She missed him. His presence was enough to cheer her up, now she felt empty. She closed her eyes for a moment, but then she heard footsteps coming closer. Her eyelids fluttered open and with lots of pains she lifted her head of the pillow and let her eyes confirm her thoughts. Draco sat down on the bed and saw her trying to get up, so he helped her. In his hand he had a plate of food.

'Are you hungry?' He asked her, but he didn't need an answer, because her stomach growled. She tried to put a loose wisp of hair behind her ear, but noticed her arm was too heavy. She tried it once again, but failed.

'Damn,' she cursed and Draco grinned. 'It's not funny if your arm is too heavy to lift.'

'Sorry,' he said putting the wisp of hair behind her ear and she smiled thankfully. 'Relax beauty. I'm here to help you. I'll be there to help you whenever you need me.'

**And there it is! I think it isn't over jet, but I first need to come up with something to continue about. SO now when you review, which I would really want you to do, will you give me a suggestion what you would like me to write about in this story? I originally wrote this as the ending, but... if you want me to continue, review it to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

'Hermione!' her eyes didn't work good enough to follow the speed of the red headed girl that rushed over to her bed and hugged her. Hermione couldn't say a word, from astonishment, from the fact that her voice still wasn't back to normal, and from the fact that Ginny's hug squeezed all the air out of her lungs. She was so glad to see her best female friend again, and to see her happy. Not upset from the things she thought were going on with Harry, but just excited to see Hermione awake.

'I've got to do your make-up over. It's faded completely and it looked really good on you. I bet you'd like to see the result yourself. Don't you agree Madame Rosian?' Ginny was again talking like there was no tomorrow and the words kept flooding from her mouth, making her dizzy and a little tired.

'Ginny, stop talking, so fast and loud, it's making, me dizzy. Draco, please, keep her, beauty case, away from me.' She had to take a break to breath every few words because she was completely out of breath and her voice on the edge of breaking, and talking was also very tiring.

'Of course I will,' laughed Draco.

'It's so good to see you awake,' said Harry. 'We all have been worrying sick. The first days both me and Ginny stayed up all night because we were afraid they would call at night they would call with the news you didn't survive. Everybody's so happy to see you awake. Ginny's been bouncing ever since we heard the news. Nymph, Remus and Minerva are even taking a day of teaching at Hogwarts, to come and visit you. They're taking Teddy too. **(A/N: Yeah, my story, my way, they didn't die!)**'

'Who's, Nymph?' asked Hermione.

'Nymph is Tonks, but since she's now officially Lupin we can't call her Tonks anymore, so we settled all together on Nymph, that's what Remus calls her too. And you are going to love Teddy, he's adorable. He still has that transfiguring hair, but it seems to be staying now between blue, green, brown and yellow, so we think that are going to be his favourite colours,' Ginny started rambling again. 'And Luna is closing her shop for a day to come, with Neville, who's taking a day of from his Herbiology study. They're dating, you know.'

'Ginny, I believe, you're giving her a headache,' said Draco. Ginny immediately shut her mouth and they all had to laugh.

'They're all, coming, tomorrow?' asked Hermione panting from the laughing.

'Yes,' said Ron.

'That's going to be a tiring day for you,' said Draco. Hermione did an attempt to get up, but only her fingers wanted to budge. But Draco noticed it and picked her up from the bed to put her down again in a sitting position, her back resting against her pillow. He put a wisp of hair behind her ear and sat on the bed next to her.

'I knew it!' Ginny started bouncing and after a second also on Harry's face appeared a grin. 'I told you, Harry! I told you they would. And you have to admit they are perfect for each other, I mean look at them.' Both Hermione and Draco flushed.

'Calm down, Ginny. Before you're giving Hermione another headache with your shouting about her and M-, Draco,' laughed Harry. At that moment it finally got to Ron, he had been trying to figure what Ginny meant, but by naming them Harry had given it away.

'Bloody hell! What? How?' asked Ron.

'Relax Ron, Draco's really a good guy now. I mean, he's the reason Hermione woke up. The first time she was breathing was with him, he gave her food, the first time she talked was his name, she woke up with him, It was all pretty obvious,' said Ginny. Hermione's cheeks didn't even get the time to turn red, because her weak attempt to suppress a yawn wasn't good enough. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them a few seconds later.

'You want to sleep a little?' asked Draco.

'Yes,' she said. The others said their goodbyes and left while Draco brought her back to a comfortable lying position and pulled the blankets up to her shoulder. He softly kissed her forehead and before was out of the room, Hermione was peacefully asleep.

****

She heard no one when she woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw nothing but the white wall. It was all way to white. Looking at just white hurt her eyes, and she closed them again, until she heard footsteps in the corridor. Three pairs of them. The first one, the heaviest one she recognized instantly, Draco. The second one was one with a heel, and the strange rhythm of the steps told her it was Ginny. The third one was very ordinary and not recognizable, but she just knew it had to be Harry.

'She looks still asleep,' she heard Ginny.

'She always looks asleep because she can't move over herself,' Draco said. 'You have to look at her face.' His footsteps were walking to face her. She opened her eyes and smiled at Draco's face so close to her.

'Good morning, beautiful,' he pressed a soft kiss on her lips, which she answered.

'Ehem, guys,' she was right, Harry was the third pair of feet. Draco pulled away and put her in a sitting position again. A look around the room told her she'd slept till the next morning. Which was good too, 'cause today she would have so many visitors. She opened her mouth to ask them when they were coming but Draco had already answered.

'They're coming with half an hour. Ginny first wants to put you into some other clothes, so me an Harry are going to wait for the others outside. And no, Ginny hasn't got a beauty case with her, Harry checked,' Draco gave her a last kiss and he and Harry left. Ginny called Madame Rosian. With lots of trouble, a little stubborn behaviour from Ginny, and a quarter of an hour later, the two females had gotten Hermione into a red blouse and black pants of some soft material that was very comfortable. Ginny complained about not having a beautycase, but Hermione silently thanked Draco and Harry. Then the redhead when to get the others. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was going to come. Then they were there, so many footsteps Hermione couldn't count them. She heard Madame Rosian transfigure things into chairs and counted them, 22 chairs. Then they came, the footsteps. Hermione settled on not opening her eyes until they had all sat down and they wouldn't tire her eyes by moving so much.

'Is she sleeping again?' she heard Ginny ask.

'No, silly, she's feigning she's in coma so she doesn't have to speak to you,' that was Fred. **(A/N: Ha, you didn't expect that one, I bet. Well again, my story, my rules)**

'Fred, don't tease her so much, she does look like she's asleep,' she knew that voice, only she couldn't picture a person with it.

'She's just, closing, her eyes, until, you all, sat down, so the moving, doesn't, tire, her eyes, to much,' She was now already deciding on making sure not to talk that much to them again, she heard scraping of chairs and when that noise had settled down she opened her eyes. All faces where in her direction. Big smiles everywhere. All of them were there, all her friends, practically her family. She smiled and sighed.

'So, how are you?' Minerva was the first one to speak.

'Good, just, not able, to move, and talking, is, dead, tiring,' the world spun around her, that had been a stupid thing to do.

'Whoo, got you,' Draco had grabbed her shoulder and decided on sitting next to her so she could lean on him, her head on his shoulder, it made everything lighter, not having to keep her head straight.

'Oh Merlin, are you two now?' it was Katy Bell. Hermione had not expected that girl to be here, and even less to hold hands with Fred Weasley. Hermione grinned, but let Draco answer.

'Sort of, ehm, yes.' Hermione sighed as reactions came from all the people. It was annoying how great the amount of sound from a group of people could be.

'People, she gets a headache from to loud and fast talking,' said Draco. His calm voice made the crowd silent again and Hermione was really thankful.

'Oh, yeah, I remember yesterday. She told I was giving her a headache,' said Ginny.

'Did you hear us when you were… out?' asked Percy.

'Yes, sometimes,' Hermione kept it to a short answer.

'See, I told you she did,' said Bill to Fleur, who pouted. At that moment Teddy crawled from Nymph's knee onto the bed up to Hermione and sat not close to her face. His tiny hand reached up to her face and touched her cheek. Hermione smiled at the little green haired kid. Teddy crawled back to his mother.

'Teddy seems to like you,' said Remus.

'He hasn't even seen her before,' said Nymph.

'I guess,' Hermione said.

'Draco told us something about you saving your own life,' said Harry. 'What did you do?'

'I tried, to breath, and I, broke, his, breathing, charm,' that was it. Everything was starting to blur and Hermione felt she slowly lost the grip on the world.

'Goodbye, everyone, sleep, well,' talking so much, and being with so much people was just to much to handle. She felt Draco's hand on her cheek, turning her head to look him in the eye, but she didn't see anymore. And she didn't even hear them say goodbye to her, because she was sleeping again.

**Well, as requested. Here's the next chapter. I had a little difficulty with this one, but I think I'm pretty satisfied. Well, you know what to do: REVIEW! The colour ****you**** would like best for Teddy's hair would be nice. Thank you very much for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was lightly shivering. In the past week her body hadn't shown much improvements. Her body felt a thousand times heavier than it had ever been before. And she was surprised how Draco was every day able to lift her from the bed to carry her to the window still, saying she was too light and should eat more. She still was barely able to lift her arms or even move her toes, but being able to see was a great relief. She was now sitting in the window still, Draco standing next to her. They looked outside to see what was happening in the streets, and Hermione was enjoying herself and the fact that she could see. Every day they did that until Madame Rosian told them she should go back to bed.

'Are you cold?' asked Draco. Hermione leaned against him, but said nothing, there was no need for it. She was a little cold, but she didn't want to stop looking at the people in the street. An old woman was walking out of a shop. Under her arms she held two large paper bags filled with food. She looked up at the sky and then walked down the street. A man with a black suit and high hat passed her, his walking stick was just as black as his suit and he had a strange beard. Hermione chuckled. This was what her days were like, and she enjoyed it.

'Again sitting in the window?' Madame Rosian's voice told them their time watching outside was over. 'You should go back in bed, I can see from here you're cold. And you are only wearing that night dress.' Madame Rosian smiled at her. She really meant the best for her, and was so nice. She didn't actually mind her watching outside, as long as she wouldn't catch a cold. It was good exercise for her eyes and her mood became better by it. Draco picked her up and carried her back to the bed, placing her in a sitting position. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders, just the way she wanted it.

'Thank you,' she said softly. It still wasn't back to normal. Talking was the heaviest thing she did, so she avoided it as much as possible, to stay awake longer. The door to the room slammed open and Hermione recognized the footsteps immediately. He hadn't been happy when she had woken up. He had wanted her to die, though he didn't say it. But he had tried to kill her.

*Flashback*

_The door slammed open and three pair of footsteps came in. Draco put down the nearly empty bowl. Hermione looked at the people that had come in. They almost seemed like business men, but they didn't look her way, they walked past her__ to Madame Rosian's office. All of them walked in and the door closed. Hermione looked at Draco, who sent her a soothing smile and took the bowl back in his hands. But Hermione was listening to what was happening in the office. _

'_Now it's enough Rosian! You've spilled enough money on this girl. War heroine or not, slowly waking or not, she's still unconscious and the rule is that after three months we'll end it! And I don't want complainings! This is not your money or hospital. There's enough work to do,' Hermione didn't recognize the voice. The reply was from Madame Rosian, but much softer and she could only catch a few unimportant words. The door opened again and revealed the three doctors and Madame Rosian. The harsh faces of the doctors held for a second longer, then they made place for surprise. Hermione smiled at Madame Rosian. _

'_But, how, I, how, why, she, you, I, but, no, how, huh?' She knew this voice, and she would never forget it. This was the voice who had wanted to kill her. The person she saw reminded her a little of the bossy Percy Weasley, but in some way also not. He had round glasses, black trousers under his white coat, a clipboard under his arm, pointy nose, maroon hair. He looked like a twenty years old that desperately tried to look fourty. She wanted to shout at him that he was a murderer, that the others should fire him, that he was the worst mediwizard in the world, but she didn't._

'_Surprised to see me awake, since you've given up on me weeks ago?' she said, still not loud, but definitely audible. 'I'm glad I can finally see who has been the supervisor over my recover, I'd rather not die before I've really enjoyed life.' Her words were chosen very carefully and guilt appeared on his face. 'Don't think I missed a part of it.'_

'_Why didn't we receive any report on her progress?' asked the fat one of the three mediwizards. He looked like the most friendly one. _

'_Because you never bothered to read my reports, since I'm only a nurse,' cut Madame Rosian in. 'Since I thought our great mediwizard had something better to do than watching over this pour unconscious girl, I wrote them for him. But because my name was on it, nobody bothered to read it.' All the mediwizards looked at each other with guilty looks._

'_Well, ehm, we'll go and read them right away. You've done a good job, Rosian,' said the fat one and he and the other unknown mediwizard walked away. The other walked up to her bed. _

'_I don't know what you've done, or how you've done it. But I'll make sure they'll do something about you, your heroic past, and your tricks,' his eyes were filled with a deadly rage in, and Hermione felt this wasn't just a threat, but a promise._

'_Don't even dare to touch her,' Draco's voice was a low growl, a growl even Hermione had only heard a few times when they were in school. He rose from the chair, placing the bowl back on her nightstand and facing the man from the other side of the bed. Draco was two inches taller than that medimurderer, and he seemed to notice that too, because he turned around and left the room. Draco sat down again and sighed._

'_Thanks for that,' said Hermione. _

'_You're welcome,' grinned Draco. _

*End Flashback*

'So, and how is it with the patient?' he asked. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man. Her disgust for him had only worsened. He was standing near the door, clipboard in his hand. She had the urge to say that him entering the room made her want to throw up, but she didn't. She wanted to go over to the man and punch him in his face, breaking his glasses and his nose, but she couldn't. She decided to just glare at him, and the smirk on his face.

'I'm perfectly fine, no wait, I'm in a hospital where a certain someone tried to kill me, and that certain someone is now in this room. Hm, how I am. Actually I would feel a lot better after I regained the ability to move and would have punched you in the face, but since I'm not able to do that yet, I guess I feel as good as I can,' she spat at him. She didn't know where she'd gotten the strength from to do that, but the result was worth it. She'd whipped the smirk off his face and he left the room. Hermione grinned, but then dizziness came over her. And Draco had to grab her face, before she would fall to the side with her head on the nightstand.

'Perhaps you should better go to sleep,' suggested Draco and he helped her down to a lying position.

'No, can you tell me something? About what happened to you? I missed a lot,' she asked softly. Draco sighed and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

'Okay, let me think. I guess I'll just start from the moment you passed out. The Order soon had the overhand since Ginny completely flipped when you had passed out and started casting hexes every direction in a mad rage, only the order people were smart enough to duck, and I count myself into order people. The real deatheaters were picked up by aurors and were carried of to the building that's replacing Azkaban, only with me they hesitated, and then Weasley came, sorry, I mean, Ronald. He said I was a deatheater and should be carried away too. I decided that was the perfect time to go off and I ran off before anyone noticed me running away from their discussion. And when they noticed it, I was already off the grounds and disapparated. After a month hiding I came back to the wizarding world, disguised of course. They were all rebuilding and everything looked so joyful, and only then I discovered you were still in hospital. Only I couldn't go to visit you in disguise, I mean, only if I went disguised as Harry or Weasley, I mean, Ronald. And that was impossible. So the first times I climbed up the side of the building, watching you through the window, after I finally found the right window of course. I overheard conversations of the mediwizards and figured out you were in a pretty bad state, but alive.

'I saw the world slowly rebuild every day, hidden very well, since I thought they were looking for me. Every day I came to see you and one day Madame Rosian spotted me, looking at you, without a disguise and she took me inside. She promised me to hide I came to visit you, if I would give you food. Apparently you did want food when I gave it to you. So every day I came gave you food, sat a while here, heard about your status and then one day also Ginny spotted me. She was nice, understood what happened, and knew what I had done. She promised too to keep it silent, and we talked a few times. She told me that Harry and We-, Ronald were very worried about you not waking up. She told me about Ronald dating Lavender Brown now, she found it a pitty you wouldn't be her sister-in-law, but she knew you could do better than Ronald.' Hermione grinned, it was so typical of Ginny to say something like that.

'Then came the one day Madame Rosian accidentally told to much, and told the entire Weasley family about me visiting you, well, I came in later, and you spoke for the first time. You were off not long after that, but you can better be glad about that 'cause Weasley, Ronald, Ronald, I know, literally would have shouted me out of the room, if Ginny hadn't restrained him. I got away safely, and the next day I talked with Ginny and Harry about everything, they apparently managed it to reason We-, Ronald, since he let me near you. And didn't betray me that day when Kingsley came. It's not that I hate Kingsley, it's just that I don't trust him with my life, and he's the one to decide if I'm imprisoned for the rest of my life, or not. So, I'm hiding from him. Ehm, well, next day I was just sitting there with you,' Hermione sent him a look, 'Okay, I told you that I finally figured out after four years, that I was in love with you. And then you decided to talk, and to wake up. You fell asleep not long after that, and the rest you know.'

'You really came to visit me every day? That's so sweet.'

'Yeah, I sort of saw that as making the bullying up to you. It took me a while to figure out why I really came here all the time,' Draco took her hand and sqeezed it.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry it's been so long since I've updated last. But I've got a good reason and it's called school. Besides that I've also tried to perfect this chapter, I hope it worked and you like it. You see that button below?**

**No, lower, even under the next line**

**Will you please push that button and let me know if you like the story, or not, or give me some advice. Anything, I love reviews. Just your favourite game in Harry Potter, mine is wizard chess .**


	9. Chapter 9

Sunlight entered the room and lit up the white room so bright it woke Hermione. She stirred a little, and was shocked. Stirring, she had moved… She had moved her body, not just her fingers, or a movement in her face, but her shoulders, her hips! She opened her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust her vision to the light of the room. Then she decided to give it a try. Since she hadn't moved in quite a while she had to think about what she had to do before she could help herself to sit up. She turned herself on her back and grinned. Then she placed her hands next to her and pushed herself up. With her hands she shove herself against the back wall and looked around the room, everything was still quiet. She felt so full of energy, she hadn't been feeling like this since she'd been hit. She moved every finger, her arm, her toes. She pulled up her knees and the smile on her face grew wider. She stretched and felt every muscle she hadn't been able to use. It was time for her.

She threw her legs of the bed and let her feet feel the cold stone floor. The white nightdress wasn't really warm, but Hermione didn't care anymore. She pushed herself off the bed and took a few seconds to regain balance, but she stood. With one hand she held her nightstand while she made a step. Another followed soon after, and Hermione moved away from the nightstand, walking freely in the room. She walked step for step, but after every step a next one followed. She took the steps faster after each other, her bare feet made almost no noise on the floor. The door leading to the corridor opened and a platinum haired boy came in. Hermione took the next test and tried for a run. Her heels didn't even touch the floor anymore as she ran over to Draco. Only she couldn't stop and she almost knocked him down as she flew around his neck.

'Hermione, you can walk? Where did you get that from?' he asked surprised, but happy.

'I don't know. I woke up with a lot of energy and the ability to move,' Hermione smiled. He moved one hand from his neck up into his hair. It was soft and light. Her fingers slid down his temples to his cheek, she traced his jawbone, his lips and his eyebrows with her fingertips. She hesitantly moved her face towards him and her lips softly touched his. He immediately responded by answering the kiss and putting his hand on her hips. His tongue ran over her bottom lip and she granted him the entrance he was asking for. Never she had kissed someone with this intensity, it felt great. The door of Madame Rosian's office opened making the two of them move away a little from each other. Hermione buried her face in his neck and Draco moved his arms up her back to held her against his chest.

'Why are you standing over there?' she asked. Hermione looked around, but still holding on to Draco.

'I can walk,' it was the only thing that left her mouth, but the smile on her face said enough.

'Miss Granger! That's great! And I see you're talking has improved too. Your hearing was already as good as could be. Did we do the seeing test already?' Hermione shook her head. 'Well, then we'll do that right now. I'm going to test you to see if your body's functioning alright. If you would come over to the bed, please?' Hermione wanted to walk back to the bed, but Draco had already picked her off her feet.

'Draco I can walk now!' she laughed.

'Well, there goes my one excuse for being overprotective,' all three of them laughed. Draco put Hermione on the bed and when they were done laughing Madame Rosian started the tests. Indeed every part of her body was being tested, also the functions that had already been working all the time. It took over four hours to test everything and it turned out everything was working as before, her hearing even better. Madame Rosian was now writing down all the progress and Draco had arranged some lunch for both of them. They sat for a while in silence, a comfortable silence in which there wasn't anything to be said because they were both at ease.

'It'll probably the greatest problem to adept to the outside world again. So much has changed, the last time I've been outside there was this strange dark fog and always those storm clouds. They're gone, right?' said Hermione.

'Yes, they are. It's summer, Hermione. One of the warmest in years. Like nature is trying to make up for the passed time. The fog is completely gone and people have new plants, so everything is much more colourful. Also they still haven't completely gotten over their joy from the ending of the war. You still see wizards in cloaks and hats in the muggle streets.' They both laughed at the thought of that. 'But I was wondering, you haven't got a house to return to, have you?' She hadn't thought of that yet. She didn't have her own flat. She didn't have a job. Then how was she supposed to get a house without money.

'I don't,' she said, with saying it out loud she only realized how much that meant. She had no where to go! She couldn't possibly just move in again with her parents again.

'Well, I was thinking. How about you move in with me? I've got plenty of room for you too,' said Draco.

'Moving in with you? You mean in Malfoy Manor or do you have a house of your own?'

'I've got an apartment in the near of wizard Londen. I would like it if you'd move in,' he took her hand an squeezed it.

'Don't you think I'm a burden, I mean, I've got no job, and I'll probably start a study, that means I only cost money. Besides that I'm a morning person, which some people find very annoying.'

'Well, I'm certainly not one of those people. Even tough your smartness and stubbornness is annoying sometimes, it's a thing I like about you. I love you, Mione, and I want to spend that time you have left with you. I've got enough money, so that's no problem at all. Do you want to move in with me?' Hermione smiled and nodded. 'Then that's settled. After you're released from the hospital you'll move in with me.'

'That might be very soon, Mister Malfoy. There's a chance she might be released tomorrow, if not then, the day after,' said Madame Rosian. Hermione's face lit up. Not only she would be released from the hospital, but she would move in with Draco and get a new life. Everything was going to be fine. It all turned out just fine. She put her plate on the desk next to her bed, on top of Draco's.

'Ginny is keeping your stuff. I'll ask her to bring them to my apartment, though I think lots of things were lost and unable to be tracked down. Only your purse is left,' said Draco. Hermione sighed in relief. Her purse was safe. She looked up at the confused face of Draco and smiled.

'That purse is magically enlarged. It contains over a thousand times more than the outside shows,' she said.

'I should have know that the brightest witch of her age wouldn't travel around the world searching for horecruxes under the most evil man in the world his nose. And I was always wondering where you kept your luggage when you moved. Stupid me. Even while I had an enlarged backpack with me. You were always a step ahead of me,' he shook his head laughing and messed her hair a little. She smiled.

'You know if Ginny touched anything?'

'Well, according to Harry he managed to keep it away from her,' said Draco with a smirk on his face. Hermione laughed and poked him in his stomach. To which Draco replied by starting to tickle her. Hermione burst into laughter and ended up calling his name and begging for mercy.

'Don't poke me,' she said with a very big grin on his face. Hermione smiled a sly smile at him, while whipping the tears from laughter from her cheeks. She wasn't just going to let Draco win, she wasn't the type to give up, and especially not to him. She was used to win from Harry and Ron, but with Draco every argument was a challenge and a joy. Even though some of his comments really had hurt and they had been calling each others names a lot. There had always been some intelligence behind their words, a second deeper meaning Harry and Ron mostly didn't get that soon, and Crabbe and Goyle not at all. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the grin from growing wider at that memory.

'You didn't even wince.'

'What going on here?' Madame Rosian came in. Both of them snapped their heads in her way and Hermione's neck made a strange snapping noise that didn't sound very well. Her neck was stuck in that position until Hermione pulled her head back in the right position. She rubbed her neck with a painful expression on her face. Only then she met Draco's eyes that stood very worried. She cocked her head a little and when her neck didn't snap again she moved forwards to give him a kiss on his lips.

'Don't worry, it's only normal when you're head's been in one position for so long. You'd better get used to it when I move in. It'll happen more often.' Draco grinned again. That boy just wasn't able to just smile, it always seemed to turn into a grin on his face. And she couldn't help but smile too.

'I can get used to having you around, Mione.'

**Guys I have news, this story is coming to an end. There's only one chapter after this one. But I've got plenty of other stories and idea's ready to be worked on, and I'll see what's going to be put on the site next. I'll just see.**

**I forgot this a few times, but I don't own anything about this story or just anything on this site. It all isn't mine. If I wanted to make money with my stories I'd publish a real book. **

**Well, you know the ritual, review please! I've got only fifteen and I love them! Just tell me your favourite subject in Hogwarts. Mine's potions for sure! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

'I can't believe you're still such an asshole,' said Hermione smiling after downing her cherry-tea-wine, a certain wizard alcoholic liquid she was absolutely in love with. She took Draco's hand and pulled him to the dancefloor. A great pop song was sounding through the speakers. Hermione had never known that the prefects were so good in organizing parties. Or perhaps it was just this years prefects? She had finished her charms and teaching studies three years ago and gotten a place to teach at Hogwarts easily. She rather not said it, but maybe it was just because Minerva absolutely loved it to have her back. Not long after she also did and finished transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, herbiology, care of magical creatures and potions studies. She was still working on a Arithmancy and Ancient runes degree, but they would follow soon. Draco had paid for her first study, and he just wouldn't let her pay him back, but after she'd gotten her job she had moved out of his flat, into the Hogwarts quarters, and paid her own studies. Minerva had assigned also her as spare teacher, because she was good in so many subjects.

Life in Hogwarts was great. In the weekends and for parties Draco would come over, or she would go to him. They had been dating for a really long while now, ever since she got out of the Hospital four years ago. And she knew most of the students, because they would come to her when they had troubles, she was after all the youngest member of the staff. And who would rather go to professor Slughorn than to her. The staff was also an awesome group of people. First you had Minerva as headmaster. Professor Slughorn was now in his last year and they would need a new potions teacher. Hermione, or professor Granger as the students called her, was on the charms department. Nymph was on transfiguration, often with Teddy next to her, students called her professor Lupin, even though they called Remus the same. Remus was on Defense against the dark arts. Professor Sprout still on herbiology. Hagrid on Care of magical creatures, and Hermione was happy to notice his interest in showing the class particularly dangerous creatures had passed a little, and his teaching had improved. Firenze was back into the forest with the other centaurs and professor Trelawny did Divination again. She had come back to the real world a lot more, she was now an official seer and sometimes pupils came to her to tell Sybill had indeed done a real prophesy again. Binns had resigned and chosen to live peaceful with the other ghosts. Marc Delucant, a man that was only five years older than herself, was now in Binns his position. Aurora Sinistra was still on astronomy. Madame Hooch was still on the flying and even though she was reaching the age of 70 she wasn't planning on resigning soon. Soprina Limbeley, an ex-slytherin was on muggle studies, and was one of Hermione's greatest companions. Together they did the extra classes for the very bright and the children that needed help.

The extra classes she was giving was most of the fun. The brighter children that wanted extra study material all thought they could outsmart the teachers easily, and they did most of the time. Still they hadn't managed it with Hermione, and Soprina only once or twice. Though they kept on trying it and that made every lesson another challenge, even for Hermione. For the less brighter kids they did extra study sessions and homework help. Hermione's best moment of her career had been when the entire class had passed their exams with no mark lower than an Acceptable, and even two Outstanding's. She just loved the students and her job, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Turning her thoughts back to the present she had reached the dance floor with Draco and they moved on the rhythm of the music.

'Your students sure know how to throw a party, why didn't we have prefects like this? Your fault I bet,' he grinned.

'Oh really? You were a prefect too!' she tapped with her finger on his chest giving him a blaming, but playful look.

'Yeah, but you were the boring one punishing the "bad kids", I was trying to lighten things a bit up by surprising them with a punishment.' Hermione pouted.

'You were punishing the innocent! How noble of you! Really Draco you should let your brain get checked. I'm wondering if there's still anything left of the part that made you pass your exams,' Hermione made grotesque arm movements and some students stared at them for a few seconds and then went on dancing. It wasn't an unusual sight, seeing their professor fight with her boyfriend. They knew Draco, but most of all his owl, that would often burst through the window into her classroom with a letter from Draco she sometimes was willing to read out loud. He often told her about certain cases on his work and the students found them interesting. Draco was an unspeakable, working in the hall of prophesies. He collected prophesies from peoples minds and put them in a crystal ball. When he was dealing with a muggle he placed memory charms and lots of other things. But he currently was looking for an other job, and he wouldn't tell her what it was.

'Well, that's my job isn't it. I have to hide the world of magic no matter what!' called Draco.

'At school it was for no reason at all!' Hermione shouted back.

'Yes, it was. Keeping up my cover.' Hermione snorted. 'And getting your attention,' both of them burst into laughter as they ended up with most fights. They always ended up forgiving each other, and forgetting why they had started the fight. After a few more dances and drinks the party was over and Draco and Hermione returned to Hermione's quarters. Changing for a party at Draco's work, which was a little more eminent. Hermione put her hair up in a classy bun and slid in her dark blue dress without shoulders that reached her ankles. Draco whistled through his teeth when he saw her.

Hermione playfully hit him on the arm: 'You've seen it before, you know.'

'Can't I just admire my pretty girlfriend?' he walked up to her and they apparated together to the ministry. The party was fun, but a different form of fun than at the school. And Hermione preferred the Hogwarts fun.

'Hermione!' she turned around and saw Ginny in a cream coloured dress coming over to her. 'I thought you had a party at school. You guys still decided to come?' She hugged both of them and beckoned Harry, Ron and Lavender to come. Ron and Harry were aurors, and very successful ones too. Ginny and Harry had gotten married two years ago and Ginny had told Hermione in secret they were trying to get a baby. Ron and Lavender were married a year ago. Hermione hugged all of them and gave Ginny a meaningful look, Ginny shook her head in answer. Minister Shacklebolt decided to join them and they had pleasant talk while the alcohol percentage in their bodies was rising. A few dances, some more talk and meeting new people later Draco and Hermione went home, to Draco's apartment, as was usual in weekends. Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind and trailed kisses from her cheekbone down to her neck and shoulder. Hermione couldn't help but moan, this was how life was supposed to be. Her senses were working at it's best, as they had been ever since she woke up. She smelled his scent and felt the heat coming from his body pressed against hers.

Draco placed a kiss in the crook between her neck and shoulder and then moved his mouth up to her ear: 'How does Hermione Jean Malfoy sound to you?' Hermione spun around so fast she almost knocked both of them over.

'Are you serious?' she asked shocked.

'Mione, I love you. I never want to spend a day away from you again. I want to have children with you. I want us to be together forever,' said Draco.

'But, my job, Draco. I just can't be around here in the weekends,' Hermione said with a little disappointment in her voice.

'That's why I'm giving up my job. I got the job of potions teacher at Hogwarts. I'm coming to you,' Draco grinned and took a small box out of his pocket. 'So Hermione, marry me.' In the box was thin silver ring with three small diamonds on it. Hermione's face lit up and she nodded.

_This was how life was supposed to be. Not fearing every part of your life, but enjoying the little things. Things like the smell of strawberries in the summer. Like a soft kiss on your cheek. Like the taste of chocolat. Like love that's strong and will hold on. Like a voice calling you from your sleep sending you back into the world of all these pretty little things. _

**Well, this is it. The story is over, done and finished. I really liked writing it and hearing your reactions. Would you do me one last favour and give me a review about this chapter, or the entire story? I would really appreciate that. Anyways, thank you for reading and sticking with me. I really really really love you all guys. Thank you. **

**I want to thank a few people: **

**Erica: **Thanks for sticking with me and the story, when nobody had noticed it yet.

**Phoenix feathers85:** Thank you for your review and motivating me to go on. I was actually thinking of quiting, or letting her die. You made me change my mind.

**I Fell Into Yesterday: **Your name reminds me of a band with good music, but I just wanted to thank you for your well rounded critique. I can't always avoid the grammar errors. But when I know they're there I can always try to fix them. So it's good to hear it from someone.

**Rhodella: **Thanks for giving me inspiration to go on with the story. I didn't really know what to go on with. Also your critique was very welcome.

**Silverlionessdreamer: **I want to thank you for the inspiration you give me when we're working on fics together, and I want to thank you for reviewing.

**Slytherin Princes 1313:**Thank you for your review. I never really got that much reviews.

**And for everyone who has never written a message, but followed the story or put it away after one chapter, or whatever they did but at least opened the story: **I want to thank you for giving it a try.

**Before you and I both go and press the button to finish this story I want to give you one advice; look at those pretty little things in life. See in another's eyes what he's trying to tell you. And open your eyes to all the colours in the world. It's much more beautiful than some people make it seem. Everyone deserves to see it. **


End file.
